Frozen In Time
by lolotjeh
Summary: There is a legend, That if you drink the blood of a dragon you will become immortal not by voilence nor by force.
1. Chapter 1

A war has broken out on Berk being attacked by a rival tribe.  
Hiccup being the leader of the dragon academy has gotten the task to sink as many ships as he could protecting the village of berk.

"Hiccup! look over there they have fishlegs with meatlug" Shouted Astrid in warning. "You know what to do Astrid! "Ruf Tuf create as many caos as you both can Snot you come with me so you can be on fire to distract them" Ordered Hiccup to his group of dragon riders.

As soon everyone went to their task hiccup used the clouds as cover but still kept sight of the invading ships. "Oke bud you know our new attack" Says Hiccup as he patted Toothless on his head.

He clicked the tail in position and they both dived down while toothless loaded a powerful plasma blast and releasing it at the last moment before they shot back up in the sky with a big explosion behind their backs.

"Nice one bud we destroyed ten ships in one blow" Says Hiccup as he looked behind them in aw at how his dragon who always acted like a puppy can be that destructive.

Hiccup saw Fishlegs and meatlug back in the air and were followed by Astrid and stormfly then he heard an enormous explosion to his left and saw that the twins have destroyed a lot of ships in one explosion and soon he heard people shout 'abandon the ship' before they jumped in the ocean.

"Hiccup! Watch out! behind you!" Shouted Astrid in shock but was too late and hiccup got pierced by an arrow in his chest hitting his heart. Hiccup looked down and saw what hit him he heard Toothless croon in worry and felt him moving back to land to make shure they arrived safe on berk.

At the moment the dragon landed hiccup dropped to the ground with a hard thud. Toothless looked worried at hiccup and noticed he's still breathing and that means he's still alive and that means he still has hope to safe his life but there will a price for it one that will freeze his body in time never aging and never-dying seeing people come and go.

Toothless knew he would age over the centuries but his rider not so he wont be alone at his last breath. Toothless sat up he looked at he paw he plunged a claw in it letting his paw bleed and gently fed it to hiccups mouth who was drinking it after he was done Toothless removed the arrow and waited for some change in Hiccup.

Soon the wound closed up with out a scar on his chest the breathing started to ease and the blood on his tunic disappeared only leaving a hole where the arrow hit.

"Toothless! there you are how's Hiccup!" Called Astrid worried as she was followed by the others and landed on the earth jumping of running to Hiccup and to her surprise there was no wound. she looked at the arrow that was laying next to them seeing how deep it went her eyes widen.

"How is that possible this had hit him badly hitting his heart but here he is with no wound and no blood what happened" Says Astrid and noticed that Toothless paw was bleeding the she recalled a legend that is known among the vikings that the blood of a dragon makes you immortal and many people have tried it out but died soon after drinking the dragons blood.

"Hmn" Came the sound out of Hiccups throat. "Hiccup are you alright?" Asked Astrid worried. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at his chest and his eyes widen and looked at Toothless and noticed his paw is bleeding.

"You selfish reptile always afraid being left alone" He smiled "But thank you for saving my life bud" He says as he sat up and patted the dragon on his snout.  
"Hiccup how are you feeling?" Asked Astrid worried. "I'm fine Astrid sorry for scaring you like that I didn't mean to." Says Hiccup as he stood up and was tackled back down to the ground by Astrid who hugged him.

"Never scare me like that again." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You know me I will always return no matter what." Says Hiccup as he hugged her back.

"That was soo not cool Hiccup you almost died by that arrow" Says Snotlout. "Ehm Hiccup have you noticed that Toothless paw is still bleeding?" Says Fishlegs as he watched Astrid let go of Hiccup and the two sat up. "I know that Fishlegs and Toothless used his blood to safe my life and all." Says Hiccup as he teared a piece of his tunic of and wrapped the wound on his paw.

"Oke guys what's the situation at the moment." Asked Hiccup turning to the rest of the group. "They where all destroyed leaving one ship drifting for the survivors to leave where they come from" Says Ruffnut smirking making the rest gaping at her that she used her brain for once. "Oke guys lets head back to the village" Says Hiccup as he mounted his dragon who crooned happy.

When they arrived in the village they were welcomed with open arms by their parents. "Where did you guys went to so suddenly." Asked Stoick curious the teens. "Hiccup almost died after he was hit by an arrow hitting his heart" Explains Astrid who's still shocked by the events earlier on.

"What? Hiccup's fine but how." Asked Stoic shocked as he looked at his son trying to hide from his view. "Sir do you know the legend of the dragon's blood?" Asked Fishlegs. "Yes I know of it. I've seen a lot of people trying it out but soon died after the drank it that's why I forbid the people on berk drinking dragons blood before the new age started." Answers Stock.

"How did they get the blood in their hands." Asked Fishlegs. "By killing the dragon and draining it's blood" Answers Stock. "Now I know enough I think it works this that if you kill the dragon and drink it's blood the dragon will kill you but if the dragon offers his own blood you will live becoming immortal" Says Fishlegs.

Hiccups eyes widen "You knew that bud?" He asked getting nod in response. Hiccup smiled "If you didn't I wouldn't be here by now" Says Hiccup as he scratched the dragon.

* * *

Two years later.

"Hiccup! We need to talk for a moment" Says Stoic to his son. "What is it Dad?" Asked Hiccup as he turned to his father. "The event of two years ago I've noticed that you haven't changed at all not even growing or ageing" Says Stoic.

"I also noticed it and you're not the only one to notice it the whole village has been bugging me for being small for a seventeen year old teen" Says Hiccup. "It's like your frozen in time Hiccup you don't grow in a strong man I wished you to be" Says Stoick. "I'm already stronger that you think, Do you remember the day I fell down the cliff and Toothless wasn't with me?" He asked "Yes that gave me a heart attack you cracked your skull open spilling out your own brains. It was a horrifying sight" Says Stoic as the color drained his face at the memory.

"That hurts like hell I still have a head age since then" Says hiccup as he rubbed his head.  
Stoic smiled at that when he noticed dagur staring at his son who recovered soon after that he arrived to attack berk but soon freaked out and was never seen again since that day.

"I also remember Dagur staring at you like he saw a ghost" Laughed Stoic at that "I saw his expression when I fell in front of his feet. His color turned green and when I decided to stand back up he ran away with his man" Laughed Hiccup as Stoics laughed harder at that.

"Well my brains where still spilled out at the moment" Grinned Hiccup. "But never do that again you also made gobber barf his breakfast and lunch out in one go" Says Stoic serious.

"Oke now back to the point where you wanted to talk about." Says Hiccup as he looked his father in the eyes "Son I'm worried about your well being and not only that about your future I don't know what will happen to you over two hundred years and longer I don't even know if berk still exist in that time" Says Stoic.

Hiccup smiled at that. "Thanks Dad. I'll be fine in some way" He says. "I Know you find your way in the future Hiccup but at least enjoy while you live on berk" Says Stoic. "I will dad, Thanks dad. I have to go now I have dragon classes there is a new group of kids to get their first dragon" Says hiccup as he gave his father a quick hug before he left the house.

* * *

Ten years later.

"You know bud I never taught that I would miss my father like this and hack even Astrid is married with Tuffnut and her parents excuse being they won't let her marry a kid while I'm an adult at that" Complains Hiccup "_You'll find someone who's more worthy for you than Astrid is and you'll find your way trough the centuries even with out me"_ Croons Toothless gently.

"I know bud I know but let's go back to the village let's see what we can do at the moment. _"Good idea. get on"_ Says Toothless as he lowered him self for Hiccup to get on easily on his back. "I don't know if it's on me but your getting bigger each year while I stay the same swarf I was twelve years ago" Says Hiccup as he clicked the tail and they took of.

_"Like i said I'm still a young dragon and I'm still growing bigger and I'll be bigger than two nightmares to gather oh have you noticed that my tail fin is growing back?" _Says Toothless as he lolled his tongue out as he dived down from the sky to the village making people shout randomly 'night fury get down!' making both rider and dragon snort at that.

They landed just above Astrid and her kids at the last moment. "Hiccup don't scare me like that you idiot!" Shouted the blond woman angry as she watched Hiccup land next to them. "Aw come on Astrid it was just a joke and you know me I know what I'm doing" Says Hiccup grinning as Toothless snorted at her reaction.

Her kids on the other hand are standing in aw looking at the night fury standing before them. "Wow awesome Is that really a night fury" Asked the oldest son in aw. "Yep he's the only one on berk and he's also the first dragon to be trained after all" Says Hiccup as the eyes of the kids grew bigger.

"Can we pat him for a bit?" Asked a younger one "Sure he won't bite after all because he's Toothless" Grinned Hiccup teasing the dragon at the same time by calling his name earning a growl at hiccup who only laughed at that and the dragon started to roll over on his back throwing Hiccup of his back.

"He's a bad dragon mommy" Says the youngest child who is a girl who liked exactly like her mother. "Well if you want to pet him you can do it now before he stands up" Says Hiccup and the kids hurried to Toothless and started scratch him and pat him making the dragon purr.

"Still the kid you where Hiccup" Says Astrid "On the outside yes but mentally I'm still ageing but still being stuck in a body that is frozen in time kind of sucks a lot" Says Hiccup

* * *

Well I hope you liked this fanfick I just thaught up.

It's not the first one with someone being immortal the story is called the Vongola's curse but with a whole different story line.

Let me know if you like this story so I sure there will come more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for letting me know I should continue the story!

I've put a lot of work in it so have fun reading!

* * *

Fishlegs came walking up to Hiccup and Astrid. "Hiccup I saw what you just did with Toothless and because of that you scared too many people and children even my kids have gotten scared." Says the man.

Hiccup sighed "sorry chief I didn't mean to it was only a joke on Astrid and no one got injured after all" Says hiccup. (Yep Fishlegs is the chief because Snotlout is too reckless and Hiccup is serval times so called killed by other tribes and to prevent suspicion from other tribes the village has chosen Fishlegs as chief with the idea of Hiccup him self)

Fishlegs sighed at Hiccups answer "I still don't know why you suggested the village to make me chief and you already know than I'm not a chiefly person." Says Fishlegs.

Hiccup only smiled "One day you will understand why I chose you in place of me" He says. "You always say that I never get the answer out of you it's like you want me to find out my self one day" Says Fishlegs.

"Sometimes the answer comes out on his own at the right time but it can take years to come out" Says Astrid with a smile on her face.

"you remember when I was still the village mess up?" Says Hiccup with a knowing smile, "yeah I still remember" Answered the young chief.

"I didn't understand why I was so small and weak at the moment untill the day I shot down Toothless I found him bounded in the bola I shot him with I couldn't kill him and later I realized that dragons arent what we thought they were and I understand the reason why. It was to bring peace between humans and dragons and dragons and humans." Says Hiccup as he looked Fishlegs in the eyes.

"I see. Now I get it I have to find the answer my self" Smiled Fishlegs as he looked at a. nodding Hiccup and Astrid.

_"hiccup some help please!" _Says Toothless in a pleading croon completed with puppy eyes to add extra effect.

Hiccup turned to the dragon and found his dragon in his back with three kid on top of him. "Looks like the kids have taken down the fearless night fury and made him a begging puppy" Laughed Astrid "Aw can't big baby boo handle some kids?" Teased Hiccup.

At that shot Toothless a small plasma blast at his rider knowing he won't die because of it. "Hiccup! Are you alright?" Asked Fishlegs shocked. "I'm fine Fishlegs" Answers Hiccup as he glared at the dragon who seemed to laugh.

"Oke kids it's time to go Daddy's waiting for us" Says Astrid as the kids started to pout. "I'll be also going I have a lot of things to do" Says Fishlegs before he left.

Toothless got back to his feet as he watched the people leaving hic rider behind. "Let's go to the dragon academy I still have to give lessons today for the next generation of dragon riders of berk" Says Hiccup as he patted the dragon. _"Sounds like a good idea and after we're done I want a lots and a lots of fat salmon" _Purred Toothless "You will get your salmon tonight Toothless you know the rules" Says Hiccup.

Toothless dropped his ear flaps and put on puppy eyes for extra effect. "That won't work bud" Says Hiccup as he jumped on the dragons back.

When they entered the arena he saw six kids at the age of thirteen. "Oke everyone Welcome to dragon training!" Called Hiccup as he landed in the Arena with Toothless earning a few wow's and aw's from the kids and their parents.

"Let me introduce my self. I'm Hiccup horrendous haddock III and also as the dragon master of berk." Says Hiccup as he jumped of the the night fury. A girl raised her hand "Yes what do you want to ask" Says Hiccup "Ehm what kind of dragon is your dragon" She asked pointing at Toothless.

"This is Toothless he's the only night fury left and he's still a young dragon and is still growing bigger and will be about the size of two monstrous nightmares together" Says Hiccup as he patted the dragon.

Another kid raised his hand. "Yes ask your question" Says Hiccup as he smiled. "When can we get our first dragon?" Asked the boy. "Ehm how about now we get one for you guys but you have to do what I say or you will be kept close to me and get your first dragon over the next week" Says Hiccup in warning to the kids who all nodded.

The kids got ready for the trip to the woods to find dragons to bond with. After a while they walked trough the woods with Hiccup leading them and Toothless behind them to make sure the kids stayed together.

When everyone arrived at an open spot in the woods and stopped and turned to the kids. "Oke everyone listen up!" Called hiccup out to them.

"We are on the right spot to find wild dragons, When you find a dragon you think you find the click with try to bond with the dragon as soon as possible before he flies away" Says Hiccup loud enough for everyone to hear.

As hiccup finished a black dragon walked by and was no night fury but a other kind. A kid walked up gently wit both his hands rised to show the dragon he's no treat to him. "Hey there big guy" He greeted the dragon who looked at him curiously before sniffing on the boy making him giggle at that the dragon cocked his head to it's side in confusion at the sound the kid made.

The dragon then nuzzled the kids tummy making the kid laugh at that action. "Stop that tickles!" Laughed the boy and the dragon licked him on the cheek.  
"Ew that's Grose" He pouted as he wiped the dragon slime of his face and glared at the dragon for a moment then he puts his hand on his snout and the dragon lowered his head. "Looks like we're stuck together huh Blacky" He says with a smile on his face and the dragon crooned gently before putting his head over his shoulder turning in to a hug.

Hiccup smiled at that "Well done with the bonding I didn't need to tell you a thing." As he watched the rest gape at that. "Oke everyone go and find your dragon but stay close around here you have to see this spot" He says with a stern voice.

The kids where of. "Hiccup can I ask you something?" Asked the boy who recently bonded with Blacky. Huccup turned to him "Sure what is it?" He says.

"What happened to your leg I mean not many vikings have pegleg except Gobber" Says the boy. Hiccup smiled at that "Gobber was once my mentor for blacksmithing but After I shot down Toothless leaving him flightless so I made him a new tailfin so he could fly but we soon realised that he couldn't fly with out my help so I made a saddle for him with a peddle on it to control the fin and since then he refuses to fly with out me. But no one knew that I Bonded with him and I was the village screw up at the time and my father was the chief at the moment and I had my final exam to kill a dragon but I got in trouble and toothless came to my aid en the rest of the vikings captured him and I was taken away by my father and was disowned by him because I befriended Toothless and they left for the nest and I already knew what was waiting for them the Giant dragon also known as the Red Death, Astrid confronted me after the ships where gone to there grave to never return again. She confronted me to take action to safe the village people and we went with the teens or the rest of berks dragon masters to the arena that now is turned in to the academy and trained the dragons and flew to the nest only to find the red death out of it's hiding and tried to roast the people at it's feet. One of us shot a fire ball to distract the dragon and I went to Toothless who's still trapped on a ship but the ship was destroyed and we sunk to the bottom of the ice cold sea I tried to free Toothless but to no avail I ran out of air and befor everything went black I was grabbed out of the water and was placed at the beach when I turned I saw my father dive down at the last moment and he freed Toothless and we went to the air and we took the red death down bot with out a price I lost my leg at that and woke up in berk then full of dragons" Told Hiccup as he smiled at he listening boy who was gaping at him.

"Wow that's cool" He says and Blacky crooned in admiration. "Oke let me take a good look at you Blacky I've never seen a another black dragon other than Toothless." He says as he walked up to the dragon who bared his teeth at him. "It's oke Im not going to hurt you and you know you can do what ever you want to me but it will be useless" He says as he sees the dragon stopped growling at him and dropped his head.

"Blacky bad dragon no growling at my teacher!" scolded the kid and there came the puppy eyes other that Toothless. "Don't give in those eyes boy they only want to avoid scolding I know it because Toothless does the same." He says with a sigh.

Blacky came closer to Hiccup and sniffed him and caught up the scent of Toothless who kept a close eye on him. Hiccup scratched the dragon earning a purr and pressed the nerv to turn the dragon in a purring jelly of bliss.

This time the the boy gaped this time. "Let's see long wings good for speed a head that is between a monstrous nightmare and a nadder a tail like of a night fury and the paws of a gronkle" He mutters softle and opened the mouth only seeing no teeth but only nice pink gums and he also noticed he has holes in the gums and puts a finger in one hole to feel a teeth in it "And he has retractable teeth just like a night fury I think Fishlegs want to size him up for more details" He mutters some more.

At the time the dragon woke up the rest of the kids came with a nadder and a zippelback and a monsterous nightmare and a gronkle and an timberjack.

"Goodwork everyone let head back with the dragons so we can dismis the class" Says Hiccup and the kids started to whisper at that in excitement.

* * *

Six years later.

Hiccup was walking trough the village of berk with his dragon following him. _"You know It's too peace full today and you know what will happen if it's the case"_ Says Toothless purring "Yep I afraid so bud lets saddle you up for just in case we need to get in action" Says Hiccup as he pats the dragon on the head.

_"I won't say no at that idea get on and let get the stuff"_ Purred the dragon as he lowered him self for hiccup to get on his back and Toothless getting bigger each year gives Hiccup also a lot of work to update the saddle and the tail sting to make everything fit well on the dragon.

As Hiccup was done with the last strap of the saddle being tucked away before going outside of his house and the horn was blown as alarm for an attack of a anemy.

"Let's go bud let's see what we're up against" Says Hiccup as he jumped on the dragon who shot in the sky and Hiccup's eyes widen "Shit those are roman ships they cause a lot of trouble let's find Fishlegs he knows what's the best idea." Says Hiccup and Toothless sniffed the air to find the chubby chief and once found him he shot trough the sky to fishlegs who's preparing everyone for battle.

"Fishlegs! we have fifty roman ships full with soldiers I think about hundred each!" Called Hiccup in warning at that Fishlegs panicked for the first time in ten years.  
Hiccup sighed at that "Okey listen up everyone we put up the same plan 18 years ago! collect the academy riders at the docks set up a hidden defense line out of sight with dragons and finally the woman and children go to the cove" Called Hiccup out.

"Kid What would you know about those things!" Called a man in early 20. "You better trust him snotlegs he's the same age as me and he knows what he's doing" Says Fishlegs.

* * *

So up to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Here is the next chapter of Frozen In Time.

* * *

"You heard him get it to action!" Shouted Fishlegs to the people who scrambled everywhere to prepare for the roman attack.  
Hiccup stood next to Fishlegs "Thanks Hiccup for helping me back then" He says with a smile. "No problem Fish I would always help you out even is you don't need it" Says Hiccup as he patted Fishlegs on the shoulder.

At that moment Ruffnut came walking up with a kid walking next to her. "Hey Ruff did you get the orders?" Asked Fishlegs "Yeah I got them I only came by for just in case we won't make the battle I have Barf and belch with me so there is hope for escape if needed" Says Ruffnut.

"Oke I'll see you later and you too Rufflegs" Says Fishlegs as he ruffled the kids head. "They are here!" Came Snotlout screaming. Hiccup grabbed Ruffnut and Rufflegs and put them on Toothless and jumped on his dragon and flew to the cove and let them of Toothless. "Thanks Hiccup please keep us safe at the best you can" She says with a worried expression on her face.

"I'll do my best to protect berk even if it kills me" Says hiccup and he went to help the rest of berk to protect the village.

When Hiccup arrived just in town his eyes widen at the sight he saw a lot of death people and even dead dragons and he found Fishlegs serially wounded he rushed to hem as fast as possible. "Fishlegs! Come one man your far stronger than those roman idiots!" Shouted Hiccup.

"I'm sorry Hiccup... I can't fight like this anymore... And today I finally understand why you chose me as chief in place of you..." Says fishlegs with a smile on his face as he blew his final breath. Hiccup looked around seeing the romans have the over hand then he found his friends and cousin trying to stand up against the romans and turned to the docks seeing that everything is destroyed to his huge shock.

Then he heard screeching of woman and children from the woods he turned to the sounds and to his surprise the romans found hiding woman with their children all of them were taken to the ships bounded with ropes.

Hiccup realizes he was completely powerless and couldn't do anything to help his people out of this disaster. Hiccup decided to help his friends while he can hold them up as long as possible.

"Guys need some help?" Asked Hiccup as horror is written all over his face allready knowing they wouldn't make out of this and he looked at that moment to the sky seeing Ruffnut with Rufflegs with Barf and Belch escaping the island to the old dragon nest. Hiccup smiled at that before he turned to the roman soldier who was mocking him by laughing at him for being a kid who thinks he can handle him.

"Toothless show him with your plasma blast" Says Hiccup grinning and the roman was blasted by the night fury who was flying on his own to the surprise by the others who thought he won't fly with out the help of Hiccup.

"Hiccup nice move man keep it up" Says Snotlout grinning but his eyes already knew he also would end like the others. "They are no match for him after all he's a Hiccup" Teased Tuffnut grinning but disappeared soon after as he was hit by the romans sword in his heart. "Hiccup Keep my sister safe for me and if you don't I will hound you for the rest of your life." He says and dropped down to the ground and than he saw Snotlout also dropping to the ground then finally Hiccups head dropped down and as soon as he realized that berk was lost and looked at his headless body that dropped down at last knowing everything was gone.

Toothless flew to the other side of the island hiding in a hidden cave knowing he would be waiting for him.

After the sun set and the romans left berk Hiccup's head reattached back to his body. He stood up collected the body's of the fallen vikings and noticed Ruffnut has returned with her kid and saw Hiccup struggling with the body's. "Everything's lost" Says Ruffnut as she helped Hiccup with a corpse. "Yeah I was completely powerless they even cut my head of they thought I was death but I saw them leaving with woman and children some were even raped and Astrid was brutally killed in front of her own kids who hid in the three's and are still there and Fishlegs died in front of me but with a pleasant smile on his face and your brother died asking me to take care of you from now on and hack I don't have any other choice left and my father would hit my head hard for not protecting the village." Says Hiccup as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I see... What do we do now after we give everyone there farwell?" She asked "Lets travel around the world and we take the book of dragons with us to prevent any future incidents with it" Says Hiccup. "Good idea I'll get everything we need then we will set the whole village on fire to erase tracks of us living here." Says Ruffnut.

It took them half the night to set everything up the hiding dragons came out following Hiccup and some with bags on there backs stuffed with important stuff like food water and other stuff for survival.

After they were done with everything they set the whole village on fire erasing of four hundred years of history.  
"Let's go everyone we're going to find a new home" Says Hiccup as he looked around for the last time and left berk to return back one day on his own.

* * *

Ten years later.

"Hiccup! Can you help me out for a bit?" Called Rufflegs from the bottom of the stairs. "Comming!" Answers Hiccup as he raced down stairs seeing Rufflegs and Elena waiting for him. "What is it with you two?" He asked confused.

"Mom has fallen again but this time she can't get up and has a lot of pain" Says Rufflegs worried. "Did you guys leave her alone again?" Asked hiccup knowing the kids now almost adult.

"No we didn't we were there when that happened I tried to catch her but it was too late..." Explains Rufflegs. "Your just like your father you know that now come on she needs help she isn't the youngest anymore" Says Hiccup as he followed the two and finding Ruffnut sitting on the flour and she is clearly in pain.

"Oke ruff are you alright?" Asked Hiccup as he got on his knees next to her. "No my upper leg is hurting a lot I can't stand on it and even if I move it hurts" She says. "I see let me take a look on the leg oke?" Says Hiccup as he gently put's his hands on her leg to check the bones in it and he felt a unnatural movement in the leg confirming it's broken.

"Looks like it's broken Ruff It will take a time to heal but for now we need to take care of it" Says Hiccup. "Oke good to know that" She answers.  
The kids rushed trough the house to get the needed supplies for the broken leg.

"Here is everything you need for the leg Hiccup" Says Elena as she handed the supplies to Hiccup who smiled in return "Thanks now let's get to work" He says and went to work on the leg.

"Oke we're done Ruff now let's get you to a comfortable place" Says Hiccup as he puts ruff arm around his shoulder as Rufflegs did the same on the other side and helped his mother back to her feet.

When they have put her on her bed for her to rest she smiled as Elena handed her water for her to drink. "How nar you doing at the moment?" Asked Elena.  
"My leg hurts but other than that I'm doing fine" Answers Rufnut.

"That's good to hear Ruff here take this it's a pain killer" Says Hiccup as he handed a cup of spice thea steaming hot. "Thanks Hiccup And for some reason I still mis berk even when your still here for us" Says Ruffnut with a smile. "I still remember that you and your brother where always bickering with each other and insulting each other every time when we needed your attention" Says Hiccup smiling as he earned a laugh from the woman. "Yep good old times" Smiled Ruffnut as she took her medicine.

Hiccup smiled at that "Well I'm going to leave you at peace Ruff don't get out of your bed on your own it would only cause more damage to your leg in the future" Says Hiccup in warning "I know I know Hiccup I'll call for help if I need something" She says with a teasing smile on her face.

"Oke I'm going to feed the dragons then I'm going to fly Toothless won't fly with out me and the kids are here so your not alone in the house" Says Hiccup aith a smile on his face and left the house.

"Hey Hiccup! how are you doing" Says a fifteen year old boy. "I'm doing fine Loutbean. I'm going to feed the dragons then I'm of flying with Toothless who for some reason refuses to fly with out me" Says Hiccup. "Can I go with you?"Asked Loutbean with a smile on his face.

"I don't think it's a good idea if I take you Toothless isn't a type to let someone on his back who he doesn't even trust and besides I'm doing stunts in the sky and it can be very dangerous for you" Says Hiccup knowing the dragon would do anything and any kind of trick to get the boy of his back.

"I see maybe next time?" Asked the boy disappointed. "Maybe you can fly with me on a other dragon who needs two riders" Says Hiccup with a smile. "Oke sounds fun" He smiled and helped Hiccup feeding the dragons and saddle Toothless who's jumping up and down waiting to fly. "Calm down bud we're going in a minute just one last strap to tie down" Says a smiling Hiccup.

As soon Hiccup was done with the last strap the dragon jumped outside the stable excited jumping up and down making the two laugh at his behaviour. "Hiccup is he always like this when your going to fly with him?" Asked Loutbean curious.

"Around the time of the year yes but for the rest is very calming gentle" Answers Hiccup as he scratches the dragon under his chin to cam him down for a moment before he jumps on the dragon who's still growing bigger and has now the size of one and a half nightmare.

"He's big for a dragon like that Hiccup" Says Loutbean in aw. "Oh he's small for a dragon I've seen dragons as big as a mountain and even beaten it with ease" Grinned Hiccup as he watched the boy gape and gave Toothless the sigh to go who shot in the air.

* * *

thirty years later.

"Hiccup... I know you'll be alone from now on but there is always someone who comes in your life to keep you company but for him or her to grow old." Says Rufflegs with a sad smile knowing that Hiccup has to go from this day and it has been a half-year that Ruffnut died.

"I know Rufflegs but thanks for cheering me up" Smiled Hiccup as he mounted Toothless who was waiting for Hiccup patiently.  
On the last-minute Loutbean came running to them "Wait!" He shouted and stopping in front of Toothless who sniffed at him and his earflaps got up and his head tilted to the side.

"Hahaha you've got me Toothless here's a nice and fat salmon" He says as he gave the dragon the fish who ate it in no time. "I heard your going and I will miss you my friend" Says Loutbean with a sad smile. "Your not the only one Loutbean and if I remember it well when you found out that I'm immortal and the look on your face was priceless then you looked as if you saw a ghost" Grinned Hiccup.

"You and your immortal powers..." Glared Loutbean then smiled at the memory.

"Go now before I deside I jump on and go with you" Says Loutbean. "Yeah yeah I'm going, I'm going" Says Hiccup in a mocking way as he gave the dragon the go sigh.

* * *

End chapter.

Oke everyone the battle has ended very sad I did this so that Hiccup could move on and had to have a good reason to travel around the world.

Sorry for the bad name choice but I had to be creative with it and Hiccup being immortal would also end lonely as toothless dies but that will be about two thousand years later to keep Hiccup company.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here am I again with the fourth chapter of Frozen In Time!.  
Thank you for you great reactions!

Have fun reading this chapter!

* * *

12th century.

_"Hiccup I know you would find it weird to find these dragon killers who call them self knights of England I rather find them ridiculous"_ Snorted Toothless as he sat next to Hiccup eating his sheep. "Who call them self knight of England and if I think of knight I see a powerful Night fury laghing at people who are wearing iron armors" Says Hiccup as he ate also a small piece of sheep that Toothless snatched away when the Shepard wasn't looking.

_"This sheep is nice and fat I wonder why they make them that way but now I'm eating it because one human can't eat this one on his own."_ Says Toothless purring.

Hiccup chuckled at the dragons antics of snatching sheep when people arent looking that started a hundred years ago because Toothless needed more than just fish and started snatch sheep and sometimes cows.

"Oh look there the Shepard is searching his sheep are you done eating so you can leave it's bones at his feet" Says Hiccup smiling _"Nope I'm not done yet let him find out I ate this yummy fat sheep and besides it's his fault for not looking well enough after his herd of sheep"_ Laughed the dragon and ate the rest of the sheep while crunching the bones with his powerful jaws.

"While you're at it I'm behind the rock over there I don't want trouble with those people and I won't help you out this time" Says Hiccup as he stood up and walked away to the rock where he pointed at.

_"Oke suit your self"_ Purred the dragon and goes back eating the sheep while watching the Shepard come closer to him.

"I wonder where that fat sheep has gone to he always get away somehow... Huh? What's that" Says the Shepard as he notices blood tracks of the sheep and decided to follow it only to come face to face with a sheep eating dragon. Toothless tilted his head at the man who stepped back att he sight of him and turned around ran away yelling 'DRAGON! SHEEP STEELING DRAGON!' Over and over running.

Toothless laughed at his reaction. "That was not nice Toothless you know that those so-called knights will come after you from now on" Says Hiccup laughing hard. _"What I did nothing then only giving him a friendly greeting"_ Pouted the dragon in a mocking way.

"Well these are not from berk you know that Toothless these people don't know the true earth of the dragons." Says Hiccup as he sighed.  
The dragon stood up stretching his muscles and his wings and shaking him self. _"I'm full let's go and see what happens when they see you being snatched away by me"_ Says Toothless snorting.

Toothless being very big and has the size of tree nightmares growing bigger then expected and being in great health had also made him bigger and now a fully grown Night fury and at the age of five hundred years.

"Oh there they come let's make some fun out of them" Chuckles Hiccup and ran out of the cave yelling "Dragon! Dragon!" and the knights riding horses started galloping faster and faster and one of them stopped next to him giving Toothless the sigh to make his so-called 'attack' "Holy That beast is gigantic we're no match for it!" Called on knight in panick as the dragon shot up in the sky scaring the horses who are herd animals and one horse manage to trow of one knight of it's back giving Toothless the opportunity to pluck the horse of the ground as a gift for his rider and making sure to be gentle with his claws not to pierce the animal.

"Shit that beast has my horse and we need more people to get that dragon" Says the fallen knight. "Kid are you alright?" Asked the knight who stopped next to him. "I am fine sir thank you for your concern" Says Hiccup with a relieved expression on his face knowing they still don't know how to fight dragons like the vikings did who don't exist anymore.

"Good to know kid next time be careful those dragons are a hand full for us and we're still working on there weak points" Says the man "I will sir thank you for your warning" Says Hiccup and with that the knights left with the fallen knight riding with one of his fellow knights.

When the knight where far away Hiccup shot in to a laugh rolling arround in the dirt. "Oke that was fun they totally freaked out at the sight of you bud" Says Hiccup as Toothless landed next to him still snorting. "And why did you snatch the horse?" Asked Hiccup curious.

_"I want to give it to you as a gift for you and it's unharmed"_ Purrs Toothless "Oh really bud, Me a dragon rider riding a horse? Is that a good idea" Says Hiccup as he shook his head. _"Yep I want you to give the opportunity to travel around a bit more with out me for some supplies for your self"_ Says Toothless with a gentle croon.

Hiccup smiled at that "Thanks bud I really appreciate that" and scratched the dragon under his chin earning a nice purr.

_"Well lets head back and see let's go to the coast line I can carry the horse with me while you on my back"_ Says Toothless with a silent growl.  
Hiccup jumped on the dragon and unaware of a girl watching the two fly away to a valley and reappearing with the dragon holding a horse in it's claws.

Her eyes widen than started to laugh that the two of them where only making fun of the knights then she realized the dragon had heard her laughing and saw the boy riding the dragon hanging upside down with his hands pointing to the ground and grabbing her making her scream in panic and before she realized she was high in the sky.

"Well looks like you where watching us girl" Says Hiccup smirking as he sat relaxed on the dragon and realized that the dragon flew gently and smoothly gliding to the coastline. "I-I Just came by and saw the commotion you made a moment ago" The girl answers honest.

"I see and what's your name?" Asked Hiccup. "Falicia" She answers realizing the the boy was her age 'Ahem Two hundred years old thank you very much'

Hiccup smiled at her "Well nice to meet you falicia, My name is Hiccup" Says Hiccup with a smile. "It's a pleasure and what's the dragons name?" Asked falicia.  
"His name is Toothless and he's my best friend for years and my most trusted one too" Says Hiccup as he scratched the dragon.

"Aren't dragons dangerous?" She asked. "No they are very gentle but if you rise a weapon at them they will defend them selfs and fight back and if you leave them alone there won't be any problem" Says Hiccup.

Falicia stared in aw. "Your name is ridiculous but that about the dragons I find it logical but there is a dragon who eats humans and we don't know how to handle it even the king has forbidden his knights to attack it and that while it takes more and more people as his food" Says Falicia "He even took my parents and my only sibling and now I'm homeless and have nowhere to go at all" She explained.

"That's unusual for a dragon to hunt down people unless it wants other food for being too big and needs more than only fish" Says Hiccup with a concerned expression. "Really A dragon normally eats fish?" Asked Falicia surprised. "Oh yes they do even Toothless did when he was way smaller than he is now ate fish but now he eats cows and sheep he snatch here and there for feeding him self and even me" Says Hiccup as he chuckles at that.

_"Well sorry for doing that but I also need to eat like every living being walking around"_ Snorted Toothless while shaking his head. "Yeah yeah bud I know that you need to eat" Says Hiccup as he pats the dragon on the head with a smile. "You can understand him?" Asked Falicia amazed. "Yep I do and since he saved my life one day I can it's only faint but it's like broken english but combined with purrs and growls" Says Hiccup.

Falicia laughed at how that would sound like. "Well that's pretty amazing but where do you live?" Asked Falicia. "I don't have a house I travel around with Toothless ah looks like a good place to land and it's also put the horse back to it's feet" Smiled Hiccup as he noticed Toothless lower him self to the ground.

Won't the horse run away?" Asked the girl curious. "No it won't horses are smart animals they realize soon enough that dragons won't do any harm to them and Toothless likes sheep and cows not horses he finds them not tasty to eat and even hates chicken" Says Hiccup.

Falicia giggled at that "Amazing I didn't know all of that." "Thank you it's nothing" Says Hiccup as he scratched his head and jumped down to the ground just before the dragon had landed "Hiccup! Are you alright?" She shouted in shock looking down below her and saw Hiccup landed on his feet and grabbed the rains of the horse as Toothless gently put the animal down to the ground.

"There your back to the ground" Says Hiccup as he stroked the nose gently touching his furry snout feeling no scales under his hand. Toothless lowered him self for falicia to slide of him. "Don't do that again you just scared me to death do you want to die?" She screamed. "Don't worry about me I'm immortal after all" Says Hiccup as if it's nothing.

Falicia slapped him in the face "Yeah right prove it to me" She says glaring at him. "Oke here hold the horse for me then I'll show you" Says Hiccup and handed her the horse. "Okeeyy..." She says awkward as she watched Hiccup walk up to Toothless and starts to taunt him earning a giant plasma blast from the dragon hitting him bulls eye.

Her eyes widen at that and seeing the dragon laugh at that like he's saying 'take that pipsqueak'

When the smoke cleared she saw Hiccup standing as if nothing happened to him and she saw that the dragon hit him hard. "See I told you I will proof it even Toothless isn't worried about me and if he is the he really is worried about me" Says Hiccup as Toothless crushed him with his paw and Falicia screamed in panic.

"What are you doing to him you just killed him!" She shouted at the dragon. Who looked at her as if saying 'You worry to much about him' with a snort through his nose.

Thet Hiccup stood up dusting him self of as if nothing happened "You didn't need to do that bud it makes people panic like her just now and if I wasn't immortal I would be death by now" He says glaring at the dragon. "Oke you immortal but how old are you really" Asked Felicia as she now believes Hiccup being immortal.

"About two hundred years" Says Hiccup "Your one dirty old man" She says teasing. "Thank you for summoning that up" Says Hiccup sarcastic as he rolled his eyes. "You don't look like a old man to me you look more like a fifteen year old kid" She says with a smile.

"Well that's because I'm frozen in time that means I won't age and die like you just saw" Explains Hiccup with a sigh. "How did you get like that arent you lonly?" Asked Felicia curious. "Where I came from is it known to be very cold even around this time of the year you could freeze to death. One day a war broke out my father being the leader and head of of the tribe at that time asked me to get all the dragon riders to gather and defend everything and the battle went well but I got hit by an arrow in my heart and Toothless gave me his own blood to safe my life but not without a price for me of seeing people come and go year by year day by day" Says Hiccup.

Felicia only smiled "I see and if he didn't you would't have met me today" making Hiccup smile. "Thanks Felicia for understanding." As Toothless nudged Hiccup gently knowing the pain his best friend goes trough.

* * *

Oke everyone end chapter up to the next one!

Oh and don't forget to let me know if you liked or not!

See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took this long but it's finally here!

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Felicia's stomach growled signaling everyone that she's hungry. Hiccup smiled knowing that the girl needs her food to survive.

"But first we need you get some food because you need it" Says Hiccup with a smile on his lips making Felicia blush at that and Toothless laughed at her reaction.

_"she's a potential mate for you after all" _Says Toothless with a teasing purr. And it was Hiccup's turn to blush "Toothless why now!" Complained Hiccup as he glared at the dragon who completely ignored his rider with a snort of laughter.

"Ehm food please..." Says Felicia as her stomach growled again. Hiccup only smiled at that and dived in the sea giving Felicia a shock by doing that making the dragon snort one more time.

"Looks like you have your fun don't you" Says Felicia earning a gentle croon from the dragon and at that moment came Hiccup out of the waves of the ocean with two nice fishes enough to feed two people.

"Ehm Hiccup I think it's too much for me I have enough with a half a fish" Says Felicia. "I still like to eat and since I'm a viking I eat a lot more than the people now eat" Says Hiccup "I thought you didn't eat any more since your immortal" Says Felicia. "I still need my energy and if I don't eat I don't have any energy to move on. but I won't die out of hydration or hunger because the fact I'm immortal thanks to this big guy over here" Says Hiccup with a smile as he pointed to the dragon who gave him a whack with his tail.

"What is the big baby boo still pouting about what happened almost two hundred years ago?" Teased hiccup back earning another whack on his head with the tail. "He no fair you have a tail and I don't you hear me and one more time no sheep for fourteen days!" Complained Hiccup to Toothless who laughed at him making Felicia laugh at the two.

"What have we done something wrong?" Asked Hiccup with a confused dragon next to him. "No it's just that you two are funny" Answers Felicia between her laughs.

Hiccup smiled "I knew it bud we're so pathetic that people laugh at us!" Making the girl laugh harder making the dragon smirk at this and decided to roast the fish while the two where laughing to gather.

* * *

After the meal of fish they found out that Felicia ate more than she told them what the final result was that Hiccup had to catch a few more fish for him self.

After Hiccup ate he was full of energy and was now riding the gift from his dragon.

The horse bucked Hiccup of a lot of times and even bit him and kicked him but to the horses disappointment Hiccup didn't give up at all en the worst of it is that he didn't die at all and more of it is that the stupid dragon who snatched him away from his safe ground while he wanted to return to his safe stable where nothing would happen to him.

But Noo that stupid flying reptile who calls him self Toothless who has teeth snatches him away and even gave him as a present to the dragons rider who called him self Hiccup and clams him to be his owner and rider and the worst rider he ever had in his whole life ever!

Oh and that girl is way to gentle but he likes the gentle treatment and he likes the girl and wished she was his rider in place of him how is he called again? Hic, Heck, Ah Hiccup that was it.

While Hiccup was thrown of the back again and landed with his head on a pointy rock Felicia shrieked in horror and ran to Hiccup to see if he's alright but the stone sticked out of his head while hiccup sat up.

"That hurt you know that?" Says Hiccup and removed the stone out of his skull and much to Felicia who turned pale and fainted at sight...

"Don't worry bud she's fine and that horse seems he won't accept me at all bud" Says Hiccup as his head wound was already healed as if nothing was there.

_"I would've known that horses aren't to be with dragons even tough I think it's a good lunch for me but I gave it to you as a gift but it seems to like the girl" _Purred Toothless making the dragon rider sigh "Well I don't mind at all if it alright with you" Says Hiccup.

_"I'm fine with it I always can snatch a new horse for you"_ Croons the dragon as he looked at the horse who seems to laughing at Hiccup. "Oke than he's for Felicia and I won't scare her to death with my deadly falls." Says Hiccup.

When Felicia woke up she asked for water and asked what happened.

"Well you fainted right after my fall from that horse... And I've decided to give you the horse because it seems to like you better than me." Says Hiccup as he watched the girls expression of excitement. "A-are you sure about this?" Asked Felicia "Yep and it also will safe you a lot of watching deadly falls" Says Hiccup.

"Oke but you already have Toothless here with you" Says Felicia "Yep and I'm happy he's here for so long it takes... Dragons can get very old and espescialy this one here and he still young for his kind." Says Hiccup.

"Wow how old will he be?" Asked Felicia "Ehmm about thousant years or so" Answers Hiccup with a smile. "Amazing is that. But what will happen with you when he passes away" "I still don't know I'm afraid not even Toothless knows it." Answers Hiccup.

"I see so you just laze around togather as much as you like for so long you can do so" Says Felicia with a gentle smile on her lips.

* * *

Hiccup walked around on the beach thinking what would happed to him after his best friend would be gone.

"RAAAAW!" Sounded a loud growl in front of him snapping him out of his thaughts seeing an unknown dragon in front of him and by the looks of it he wasn't a friendly one like the dragons he knew from his past.

This one was out for food and not just food but human flesh. "I'm no snack you know and I'm too skinny for that too" Says Hiccup and started to whistle a high tone and with in a second Toothless slammed the dragon to the ground with ease.

"Thanks bud that helped me a lot" Says Hiccup _"No problem"_ Purrs Toothless.

The dragon tried to get away from the knightfury's grip but Toothless had other plans and killed it knowing it would be to dangerous for other humans to face this dragon.

"Why did you kill it" "He's to dangerous it will put people in danger if I let him go and he's also to scared by hunters who call them selfs as knights" Says Toothless.

"That explains a lot about his behavior he reackted out of fear for humans and attacks them as revange... This is very sad you know" Says Hiccup as he walked to the death dragon.

Hiccup puts his hand on the dragons snout. _"It is sad indeed but we can't do anything to it is the nature of human and dragon to fear each other" _Says Toothless

"I know bud, I know." Answers Hiccup. _"Get on I give you a ride back to the camp"_ Says Toothless a he lowered himself for Hiccup to get on his back.

Hiccup got on his back and the dragon walked back to the camp leaving the death dragon behind.

When they arrived back seeing a very confused Felicia. "What happened Toothless shot away all of a sudden." She asked worried. "I got in a bit of trouble a dragon saw me for lunch but it was a reaction out of fear and was to far that Toothless had to kill him" Says Hiccup.

"I see you called for Toothless help." Says Felicia. "yep" Grinned Hiccup ash he jumped of Toothless back landing with a soft tud on the ground. "It's allready late we need our rest if we want to get to town tomorow noon" Says Hiccup.

"What do you mean by that I didn't know you go to town on you own with giant dragon folowing you like a puppy creating panic all over" Says Felicia.

"What no I would't do that to Toothless! I go sometimes to town for some suplies like bread and clothes and even schoes and I may be immortal but I need to blend in with the time and need now and than new stuff" Says Hiccup.

"I see and where will Toothless stay?" Asked Felicia curious. "He will hide in the woods and because the woods are nobles private ground hunting out there is forbidded for commoners." Says Hiccup.

Felicia smiled "Well lets get some rest." And sat down on the ground as Hiccup looked at here standing next to Toothless. "What are you doing you will get a cold if you sleep like that get here we sleep under Tooth his wing it's far more warmer that you think and also safer for you because the thiefs will stay away from us" Says Hiccup.

Felicia walked over "Are you sure?" Earning a nod from Hiccup as anwer as Toothless lifted his wing for them to get under it for the night.

Hiccup laid down after he striped his fake leg of to sleep more comfortable and Felicia also finally laid down and got comfortable and Toothless dropped his wing to cover them from the outside world and they let sleep take over.

* * *

Next morning.

Hiccup was the one who woke up first and noticed Felicia sleeping on his chest and smiled at the sight.

_"Goodmorning Hiccup"_ Crooned Toothless as he peeked under his wing. "Goodmorning bud" Answers Hiccup with a whisper as he looked up and smiled at the dragon.

_"Is she still sleeping?"_ "Yes she still is. Let her be she needs it" Says Hiccup. _"I know you where like that too in the beginning"_ Purrs Toothless.

At that moment woke Felicia up she looked around and noticed Hiccup staring at her...

_"3... 2... 1..."_ "KYAAAAAA!" earning a snicker from the dragon. "Calm down Felicia it's just me remember?" Says Hiccup. The girl blinked for a moment "Sorry... It's the position we're in" Answers Felicia.

"I woke up and you where already in this position... Toothless this is not funny!" Says Hiccup as he suddenly turned to the dragon who seemed to laugh at them.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Felicia. "Yep and you?" Answers Hiccup as he strapped his leg back on to get ready for the day. "Best place ever" Beamed the girl as she sat up to give Hiccup the room to move around better.

When they where done Toothless lifted his wing so they could walk around. As soon they gave the dragon the space he stood up and stretched his legs and his wings all out.

"DRAGON! AND A BIG ONE TOO GET READY!" Sounded a voice. Hiccup turned to the direction to see five hunters. "Oh no looks like the knights are here to hunt dragons down what in this case is Toothless.

Soon the hunters noticed Hiccup and Felicia getting ready as if there's nothing wrong. One of them came to them. "Do you know how dangerous it is when there is a dragon close by?" Asked The man. "Don't worry this dragon is no danger to humans he only eats fish and sometimes sheep" Answers Hiccup as he looked at a dump founded hunters face and Toothless decided to lick him just to scare him a bit what worked well and ran away as if it's the end of the world.

Toothless laughed at the reaction and the four other hunters didn't dare to come closer to them out of fear that the dragon also would 'taste' lick them like he's delicious.

"You know that would not wash out" Earning a dragon laugh from Toothless.  
Felicia laughed at the five scared man. "Well looks like I need to know why they're hunting on dragons here." Says Hiccup and sighed and walked to the group of hunters.

"Excuse me, Can I ask you something?" Says Hiccup getting the attention from them. "Kid that dragon is very very dangerous he eats humans as it's lunch" Says the man who was licked by the dragon.

"No he doesn't eat us at all and if your looking for the human eating dragon he's of no danger anymore that dragon over there has killed it last night" Says Hiccup.

"What impossible! The king has sent a lot of dragon killers to that dragon and no one came back." Says the man. "I see that's why he attacks is because of you dragon killers hunting it down making the dragon far more dangerous than they really are.

"That's not the reason why the king sent hunters. He simply want's dragon blood t drink but every person who drinks the blood out of safety for the king him self dies and so the king is searching for an solution for that matter" Says the man.

"Why does he want dragon blood at al" Says Asked Hiccup. "Because a legend that says if you drink the blood of a dragon you earn eternal life. Nor by force and nor by death. We still don't understand it what they mean." Answers the man.

"I see maybe is better you don't understand of what they mean by the last parts of the legend. But why would he want to become immortal" Says Hiccup.

"Because he want's to rule the world." Answers the first man. "I see then there's nothing I can help you with have a nice day" Says Hiccup and turned around walking back to Felicia and Toothless.

"They're out for dragon blood to make there leader immortal so he can rule the world" Says Hiccup at the curious looking dragon who started to frown. _"Lets follow them from the sky so we get where they come from"_ Says Toothless.

"Good Idea bud but how can we handle that so called king?" Asked Hiccup _"Simple blood mixed with that of a sheep and cow and a deer and that will gives the same taste of that of a dragon but not the deadly side effect as real dragon blood"_ Says Toothless.

"See can you get them for me?" Asked Hiccup as he smirked. The dragon nodded and left. "What is he going to get.?" Asked Felicia confused. "Ingredients for fake dragon blood to catch the so called king" Says Hiccup.

"Why does a king want dragon blood" Asked the girl. "What do you think dragon blood makes you immortal but this king has send hunters to kill dragons for the blood but every time he let it test by some one but every time the person drinks it he dies that's why and I can't let that happen at all" Says Hiccup

"I see now I understand" Says Felicia understanding. At that moment Toothless dropped a sheep a cow and a deer death but no blood spilled. "Nice work bud now we need something to put the blood in and mix it" Says Hiccup.

"What about this?" Asked Felicia as she held a old water bag up. "I didn't know that I still had that thing but it's perfect for this job" Says Hiccup as he smiled at that.

Hiccup grabbed a knife and walked to the cow and cut the neck open for a blood vessel so he could poor the blood easier in the water bag after he has enough he did the same with the other two animals after he was done he closed the bag and started to shake it.

"Well this should do it for now and let's see what will happen you ready bud?" Says Hiccup as Toothless warbles in agreement.

Felicia sighed What can I do Hiccup I know it's too dangerous for me to go there with you but there must be something I can do for you" Says Felicia.

"Yep you can go to the market to buy bread and other stuff and even some good clothes for your self to wear" Says Hiccup as he watched the girls eyes starting to shine.

"That would do but how are we going to pay for all that stuff I don't have any money on me" Says Felicia. "Don't worry I give you some of my money" Says Hiccup and gave her a small patch of twenty silver coins.

"This is too much for me to get I even can buy a horse with this" Says Felicia. "Don't worry this is nothing of what I have on money and it's a small amount for me" Says Hiccup making Felicia drop her jaw.

"You not only immortal but also rich and what more?" Asked Felicia. "I'm also a noble near the town and that forest I mentioned earlier is my property after all I keep it for Toothless safe ground where he can hide" Says Hiccup.

"Oke that does mean you can enter the castle with out any problems or am I wrong" Says Felicia. "Nope and yes I have free passage to the castle since it's build and that has never changed ever since" Says Hiccup.

Felicia sighed and mutters something about immortal nobles that owns dragons.  
"Oke get ready and Tooth we can use the cow for food corse at home" Says Hiccup as Toothless ate the sheep like it's the most delicious thing he ever had.

As Felicia packed everything on her now own horse she mounted it and went to Hiccup. "Hiccup I'm ready to go" She says. "Oke then we're going now" Says Hiccup and jumped on the back of the dragon and went in the direction of Hiccup's woods to hide Toothless.

Unknown to them a man was watching everything what they did and smirked evilly knowing he will get dragon blood very easy...

* * *

So this was the chapter for now I hope you liked it

See you next time!


End file.
